PenPal
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: Cat and Robbie join an anonymous chatting website and end up asking each other for advice about the other person, not knowing they are talking to each other. Will things end well?


**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…**

**Enjoy:)**

**Narrator POV**

_PenPal website (a website where anonymous people meet each other and talk) _

**MrCurly status: **Really need someone to talk to.

**Feeling: **Alone

_One new message_

**Cupcak3Girl: **Hi

**MrCurly: **Hi

**Cupcak3Girl: **Are you okay?

**MrCurly: **Not really…

**Cupcak3Girl: **Wanna talk about it?

**MrCurly: **I don't know…

**Cupcak3Girl: **But you said in your status you needed someone to talk to. I'm someone. Talk to me:)

**MrCurly: **You won't judge me?

**Cupcak3Girl: **Why would I do that?:(

**MrCurly: **Most people do…

**Cupcak3Girl: **Well I'm not most people. What's wrong?

**MrCurly: **I'm in love.

**Cupcak3Girl: **Awwweee

**MrCurly: **But I don't think she loves me back…

**Cupcak3Girl: **What makes you think that?

**MrCurly: **She's my best friend. And there have been many times where my feelings are obvious but she just ignores them.

**Cupcak3Girl: **Like…?

**MrCurly: **I tried asking her to be my date to a dance, and she ran away from me.

**Cupcak3Girl: **That doesn't mean she doesn't feel the same.

**MrCurly: **Then what does it mean?

**Cupcak3Girl: **Well, you said you guys are best friends right?

**MrCurly: **Yeah

**Cupcak3Girl: **Maybe she just doesn't want to ruin your friendship. She could very possibly love you back.

**MrCurly: **But why would she think us being together would ruin our friendship?

**Cupcak3Girl: **Because imagine if something went wrong and you ended up breaking up? She's probably just afraid of getting hurt. Especially if she cares about you.

**MrCurly:** But I would never do anything to hurt her. Ever in a million years. I love her. She's perfect to me. I would be an idiot to lose someone so special.

**Cupcak3Girl: **Why don't you just tell her that?

**MrCurly: **Because I don't want to be rejected, especially by her.

**Cupcak3Girl: **Well, I think you are both just as afraid of each other.

**MrCurly:** Well that's not our fault.

**Cupcak3Girl: **Yes it is lol

**MrCurly: **No we just don't want to get hurt.

**Cupcak3Girl:** Well you can't live life with that mindset. You are always going to get hurt. But being afraid, you're only hurting yourself. I mean, what if she is just as in love with you as you are with her? You not going to do anything about your love for her because you are afraid and she won't do anything about her love for you because she is afraid. Don't you want to be with her?

**MrCurly:** More than anything.

**Cupcak3Girl: **Doesn't it hurt seeing her everyday knowing you can't have her?

**MrCurly:** Like a thousand knives.

**Cupcak3Girl:** Exactly.

**MrCurly: **Thanks:)

**Cupcak3Girl:** Anytime

* * *

**Robbie POV**

I'm in English class right now but I'm barely paying attention. The only thing- person- I can think about right now is the red head next to me. She's doodling in her note book and I can't help but admire how adorable she is. She's doodling little hearts and pictures I can't really see from here without looking like a creep.

She looked up and caught my eye. She started to blush and cover her paper a little bit, only making her even more adorable than she already was, if that is even possible.

She mouthed 'what?' to me, still blushing like crazy.

I shook my head, smiling at her as she shut her note book and looked in her text book, pretending to be paying attention. She stifled a giggle as I shook my head at her before turning back to the teacher.

Class went by fast and when the bell rang I walked out with Cat.

"Paying attention in class I see." I teased, holding the door open for her.

She smiled. "Well neither were you. You were too busy staring at me." She shot back, laughing as I started to blush.

"Well maybe if you weren't so adorable, I wouldn't be so distracted." I smirked, confidence wavering.

"Charmer." She giggled, trying to hide her blush in her locker and failing. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Robbie!" I turned around to see Andre and Beck waving me down.

I turned to Cat. "Be back in a sec."

**Cat POV**

This boy drives me crazy.

He's just so cute I can't help myself! I wish he would make a move. Like, I know what he just said was kind of a move. But I mean like…be more forward with it.

This is so hard for me you don't even understand.

I'm head over heels for my best friend.

And I'm scared of him.

Literally petrified.

I want to be with him so bad but I'm so afraid something will go wrong.

I've been hurt to many times to believe that I can finally have my happy ever after. I don't want to mess up and end up hurting the both of us. I know this might sound bad, but Robbie needs to show me something, prove himself. Something! Anything that will tell me my heart isn't wrong this time.

"I'm back." Robbie said, scaring me a little as he stood next to me.

"Hi." I smile, closing my locker and facing him.

I could literally just melt under his stare.

"Wanna go get some lunch?" He smiled, holding out his hand.

I nodded, unable to hide my smile as I accepted it.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

_PenPal website_

_One new message_

**Cupcak3Girl: **I need some advice

**MrCurly:** What's up?

**Cupcak3Girl: **I'm in love

**MrCurly:** Haha well I'm not exactly an expert in that department.

**Cupcak3Girl: **But you're still a guy.

**Cupcak3Girl:** Wait, you are a guy right?

**MrCurly: **Yes I am a dude haha

**Cupcak3Girl:** Just checking haha

**MrCurly:** So tell me about your love life?

**Cupcak3Girl: **Well we've been friends since like, forever and I'm hopelessly in love with him.

**MrCurly:** Well what's stopping you?

**Cupcak3Girl: **I'm scared

**MrCurly: **Hypocrite :P

**Cupcak3Girl: **I know, I know. But it's hard! I just want him to make a move or something. Just show me that it wouldn't be like my past relationships.

**MrCurly: **So I'm guessing he shares the same feelings as you?

**Cupcak3Girl:** I'm pretty sure. I mean, we've held hands before and kissed a few times…he's asked me to dances too. But I'm always too afraid to go with him.

**MrCurly:** Looks like you should be taking your own advice

**Cupcak3girl:** I know I just want him to make a move. I need a little hope. Something so that I know this will be right this time.

**MrCurly:** Well that's the problem. You see, girls always expect guys to make the first move. Guys are the ones that have to make the girls feel special. But what about us? He's probably in the same predicament as you. We get just as nervous as girls. Just as afraid. We want to feel special to you know.

**Cupcak3Girl:** Your right. I'm sorry…

**MrCurly: **Hey, don't apologize. Just make sure he knows how special he really is to you. It might make it easier for him to make a move too.

**Cupcak3Girl:** Thanks:)

**MrCurly: **Anytime:)

* * *

**Narrator POV**

It was the end of the day, and Cat walked with a little pep in her step as she made her way to her locker.

She held in her giggle as she made her way behind Robbie, before covering his eyes with her tiny hands.

"Hey, what happened to the light?!" Robbie joked, placing his hands on top of hers.

She giggled, removing her hands and wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging his side tightly.

"It's me! You know your favorite red head." She teased, still hugging him.

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and hugging back, releasing her moments later.

"Hey there cutie." He smiled, tapping her nose.

"Hi." She blushed. "So what are you doing after school?" She asked a little nervously.

"Hmmm…nothing I think." He shrugged, putting his books in his locker before closing it shut.

"Yay! Wanna hangout?!" She asked excitedly, pulling at his shirt.

"Hmmm…I don't know." He teased with a smirk.

"Robbieee pleaseee…" She whined, softly slipping her hand into his.

"Of course I want to hang out with you, Kitty Cat." He smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Hehe…okay." She smiled, leaning into his side while he finished up in his locker.

…

"What do you wanna do?" Cat asked, throwing her bag on the ground and waltzing into the kitchen.

"I don't know. You wanted to hang out." He smiled.

"Are you saying you didn't want to hang out?" Cat asked worriedly, running back into the living room.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said quickly, walking over to hug her, much to her pleasure. "I meant it was your idea to hangout. Why wouldn't I want to hang out with the most beautiful girl in L.A?" He asked.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked shyly, still in his arms.

He nodded, making her blush.

She stared into his eyes for a moment before they darted down to his lips. She wanted him to kiss her so badly but he just stared back at her, not exactly getting the hint.

Cat looked down, removing her arms from around his neck.

"Let's eat some cookies." She smiled lightly, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

"Do you like Oreos?" She asked, getting out the milk.

"Yeah. Here, let me help you." He said, getting up to pour the glasses of milk.

"No it's fine sit back down." She insisted.

He just smiled, ignoring her and pouring the milk.

"You're so sweet." She whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Nah I'm nothing special." He shrugged.

"Special to me." She said, kissing his cheek as she walked passed him with the Oreos.

He smiled, following her and sitting down before placing the glasses on the table. They ate in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Cat?" Robbie asked, swallowing a cookie.

She looked at him.

"Can I have your advice on something?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Well, there's this girl." He started.

Cat's heart fell straight into her stomach and she felt like she was going to puke up all the cookies she just ate.

"Oh…" She trailed off, avoiding looking at him as she broke apart another cookie. "Y-You…like someone?"

"I love her." He said. "And I care about her way too much to mess anything up. I'm afraid she won't want to be with me."

"Why wouldn't she want to be with you, Robbie?" Cat asked. "You're the best guy ever." She spoke truthfully, trying to hold back her tears.

"You're supposed to think that though, you're my best friend."

The sentence right there broke her heart into a million pieces.

She wanted to yell and cry and run away and hide away in her room.

But she couldn't. She is his best friend. She had to give some sort of advice. She loved and cared about him too much to let her feelings get in the way.

"Well…you can't live with that kind of mindset Robbie." She started. "You are always going to get hurt. But being afraid, you're only hurting yourself. For all you know she feels the same way. Not being with her because you are afraid is only hurting you more…" She said, not meeting his gaze.

"I-I…forgot I had to…um-…do something. You have to go." Cat said quickly, standing up.

"Cat-"

"I'll text you but you have to leave." She rushed, pushing him out the door, closing it behind him.

She leant against the door, closing her eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks. The love of her life was in love with someone else.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

_PenPal website_

_One new message_

**MrCurly: **How's Romeo?

**Cupcak3Girl:** In love with someone else…

**MrCurly:** How do you know that?

**Cupcak3Girl:** I invited him over today and everything was going great! I was doing what you said I was being flirty and making it kind of obvious that I have feelings for him. Then we were eating cookies and he asked me for advice about a girl he is in love with!

**MrCurly:** I'm sorry:(

**Cupcak3Girl:** It's not your fault…

**MrCurly:** Hey, maybe he was really talking about you. Now tomorrow when you see him he will surprise you with something cute a cheesy?

**Cupcak3Girl:** I highly doubt it.

**MrCurly: **Well that's what I would do:)

**Cupcak3Girl:** Well that's sweet but he's kind of shy…and awkward.

**MrCurly:** You never know;)

* * *

**Narrator POV**

Cat walked into school the next miserable as ever. She had planned to avoid Robbie as much as possible. She couldn't face him. Not when her heart was broken like this. She had to try to get over him.

Making sure he wasn't anywhere to be seen, she quickly took things in and out of her locker before he showed up.

That was until she felt someone's hands cover her eyes.

She gasped, petrified of who this mysterious person was, having a good idea that it was him.

"W-Who is it?" She asked nervously.

"Mr. Curly." He smiled.

She gasped, turning around quickly.

There Robbie stood with a bouquet of daisies in his hands.

Her hand flew to her mouth, a small gasp escaping.

"What's up Cupcake Girl?" He asked cheekily.

"How did you-"

"Your advice yesterday? Being afraid of getting hurt and only hurting yourself?" He chuckled as realization spread across her face. "What other girl could I possibly be in love with other than you?" He asked, placing the flowers down and looking back up into her watery eyes.

"Oh Robbie…" Cat whispered, leaping at him and engulfing him in a hug, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I love you…"

"I love you too Cat." He smiled, hugging her back.

"Robbie." She said, resting her forehead against his. "I'm not afraid anymore." She told him, her arms around his neck

"Neither am I." He smiled; gently rubbing noses with her, making her giggle as she bit her lip.

"I love you…" She whispered.

"I love you more…" He replied, making her smile.

"So I kind of planned this out all in my head and I'm supposed to kiss you and…I'm going to do that now." He said cutely, leaning in.

"Hehe okay…" She giggled, leaning in and meeting him half way.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! **

**Review loves!:D**


End file.
